


Muirne in six acts

by Fairywhispers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairywhispers/pseuds/Fairywhispers
Summary: Muirne's path to Empress of Grannvale
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Mana | Muirne
Kudos: 9





	Muirne in six acts

**Author's Note:**

> A quick character analysis of the substitute girl Muirne.

**I**

An orphanage is the place she calls home. Daughter of no one, but sister of many. She goes through of the day-to-day chores of the little joys and sorrows And at night Muirne sits by the empty fireplace and wonders if there’s life beyond the mundane tasks.

She is a sweet lady. A broken bird inside, a strong woman nonethless. A commoner, a villager, a hard working one. But in her own mind, she is never enough. Not interesting enough, not pretty enough. Not talented enough. Not worth of love enough. How wrong she is. 

**II**

Loving from afar is painful. She loves him, the one whose destiny was to become the ruler of all. A good man he is, a gentle soul like her. In her core she knows that she would never be loved back. She hid her feelings in a secret place in her wounded heart. 

She sees their giggles, their whispers and gestures of pity. He would never return her feelings, as she was a nobody, and royalty only married commoners in fairytales.

**III**

She would never hurt anyone, as she is a woman of peace, he a man of war; But to the battle she followed him. She offered the cure and life, in a time of death and darkness.

Muirne healed and prayed for the gods. The faith guiding her through a sea of blood and soldiers. She wasn’t blessed with the certainty of what would be of tommorow. But for she dreamed of peace.

**IV**

She sees his body fall as the arrows tear through him, mercilessly, one after another. _Seliph, no!_ she cries again and again, She runs to him, her tears flowing copiously upon her face, wondering why she can’t be as Larcei is; or even Fee, those who are strong warriors, if so maybe she could had saved him.

But she is there to him. She offers healing. And to be forever by his side. And in that tent, fearing the worst, she whispers her love for him. Life was fragile and there is nothing to lose anymore. He is lucid, and his eyes are fire. _You gave me peace in times of war._

**V**

The love is calm, is mundane, is deep, is constanst. Build in the small smiles, and the little things **.** It flows naturally, as it is always mean to be. It’s stable because it was always there.

Their comrades never inquire, but they see, and everybody knows, they silently cheer. Nothing changes in the suffarce. They are the same, it was always part of them. But they feel, the serene union sothes and gives hope.

And once the war ended, she was the only Queen in his heart.

**VI**

A new era arises, a time of peace for mankind. The reign of Seliph and his queen Muirne, the kindest Queen, key holder of a kingdom of justice, a realm of order, freedom and hope.


End file.
